Demons and Ghosts
by YoDog41
Summary: ::.There is a new student at Danny's school. He is said to be from London. The boy is quiet, but when Danny starts talking to him, he finds out this kid is more than what he seems.:: [Rated 'T' for language.]
1. Chapter 1

I was having a bad day. My 'X' girlfriend, Sam, told me she did not want to see me anymore. Honestly, I could care less. But to piss me off, she started to date my best friend, Tucker, and told him that he couldn't speak with me anymore. Her plan on pissing me off, worked. I walked into school, soaking wet. The weather forecasted rain, and I forgot to bring an umbrella. I normally would just got intangible, and let the water run-off me, but there were to many people around, and they would become suspicious if I were the only dry one around. So, I continued walking down the hallway to my locker.

Sometimes it was a real drag having ghost powers. Sure, it had it's benefits, but they mostly just got in the way. With the constant ghost fights, slipping grades, and excuses, it was just a matter of time before my ghostly powers soon would be found out. Many things prevented me from telling my parents. And one of them was, I couldn't stand rejection. My parents always said, "If I ever get my hands on the ghost kid, I will tear him apart, molecule by molecule!" Trust me, it got old, quickly. I was never really sure if they would accept me or not. They always said they would but I was never really sure if they meant it.

One advantages of my ghost powers was the fact that I could heal much faster than a normal human, no matter how badly I got hurt. That sure came in handy when during my many ghost-fights. I took a deep breath and walked to my locker. I turned the combination lock, and grabbed my stuff for the day. I was surprised that I had made it to my locker, without getting pulverized by Dash. Dash Baxter, and a long time enemy, took everything out on me. Including, failed tests or just having a bad day. I never figured out why this guy hated me so much.

I slipped into my first class, without being noticed by Dash, thankfully. I sure wasn't in the mood to see him. I have done a good job of keeping my powers a secret, but if I saw Dash, I knew very well I could use them on him. And that could be very bad. I sat in my desk, and watched the people of my first hour class pile in the room. The bell rung, and my teacher, Mr. Lancer, stepped towards the front of the room. Lancer's class was always so boring. He always talked with a monotone, boring voice, that annoyed the hell out if me.

Halfway though class, a boy stepped into the classroom. He looked about 14, but his height told different. The boy looked almost way to short to be what he looked. He was wearing a black and white horizontally-stripped, short-sleeved shirt, a pair of dark wash jeans and black converse. He had bluish-grey hair, something I knew couldn't be natural, and weirdest of all, an eye patch covering his right eye. He looked quite unhappy to be here, and I honestly couldn't blame the guy. Mr. Lancer saw the new kid, and walked up to him. "Ah, you must be Ciel." The boy nodded his head.

"Class, this is Ciel Phantomhive. He is a transfer student from London. Please make him feel welcome." Lancer said as he gestured towards the boy. Ciel, now that was an odd name. "Mr. Phantomhive, you can take that open seat by Mr. Fenton over there." Lancer said, pointing to the seat next to me. I really hope this guy won't get on my nerves, and make me angrier then I already was. But he seemed a bit like a loner, so that may be a good thing. When I herd this kids last name for a second time, I realized that it had the word 'Phantom' in it. Weird. The boy called Ciel sat in the desk next to me. After he sat down, I just looked back up the front of the room, and tried to pay attention to Lancer's ever so boring lesson.

I sat at a lone lunch table, and looked at my crap of a meal. Seriously, was this stuff edible? I figured that I shouldn't find out. I thought I was alone, until I felt someone else sit down in front of me. Hoping it would be Tucker, I looked up from the table. It wasn't Tucker, but that new kid, Ciel. I wondered why, of all places, he sat down here. I gave him a puzzled look. "Not to be rude or anything," I spoke with an angry tone. "but why did you sit down here?"

The boy looked at me. "Simple. There is no where else to sit." He spoke with a heavy British accent. He really was from London. His voice, too, had no emotion, but it, in some way, was better then Lancers'.

I looked around the lunchroom, and he wasn't lying. The only table left was the nerd table, and I sure as hell wasn't going to let him sit there, even if I didn't know him. That table was a hell hole. Everyone in the school wondered why I didn't sit there, since they all thought I was a nerd, and a scrawny one at that. Boy were they wrong.

"Well, I guess I should introduce myself... I am Ciel Phantomhive." The boy said, extending his hand. I took it and decided to tell him my name. It couldn't hurt. "I'm Danny Fenton." I took my hand a way from his, and noticed he had no lunch. Wow. Ciel's first day and he already knew not to get it. I have to admit, he caught on fast.

For most of lunch we sat there, not saying anything. It was quite boring and although we weren't talking, I enjoyed his company. There was something about this boy I liked. I could tell he was different, but not sure how.

"FENTON!" came a familiar voice.

"Great just what I need." I said to myself. It was Dash. Man, was I tried of him. I wish he would go and burn in a hole. A felt a hand grab my shoulder. I turned around swiftly, and glared at Dash. He had a smirk on his stupid face, and it annoyed the crap out of me.

"What do you want?!" I yelled.

"To pulverize you!" Dash chuckled.

At that very moment, I felt my anger bubble up. I felt my eyes flash my unnatural shade of toxic green as I glared at him. Dash let go of my shoulder, and backed away slowly. Everybody in the lunch room was now staring at me and my green eyes. I glared at the rest of them, and they quickly went back to doing whatever they were doing before. I turned back to my lunch tray, and placed my head on my hands. My secret was probably out, and for some reason, I didn't care. I looked back up at Ciel. His face was unmoved, and I wondered why.

"So..." he said in a monotone voice. "What are you?"

**...**

_**~Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this story! :3 If you did, please review and add to your favorites! I will most likely continue, if this gets good reviews. Until next time!~**_

_**~YoDog41**_


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at Ciel blankly. He had just asked me, "What are you?". When Ciel had asked me this, I thought he was going to have at least some reaction on his face, but it was still the same, bored look. I wasn't sure if I should tell him or not. One reason was, I just met this kid, and I didn't know if I could trust him. My secret was sacred to me, even if I didn't show it all of the time. But I had this weird feeling. For some reason, my conscious was telling me to tell Ciel my secret, but my mind told me otherwise.

"So…Are you going to tell me, or am I going to have to find out myself?" Ciel asked, tone never changing. Wow. He was really starting to creep me out. When he asked if he was going to have to find out for himself, it sounded like a promise. The air between us suddenly became cold, and it wasn't because of my ghost sense.

"Um…I h-have no idea w-what you are talking about...?" I said, trying to cover up for my little slip-up.

"I guess that's a no then." He said standing up. "I will be back." Ciel soon walked away. I just realized that either I was a really bad liar, or he was really smart. Either way, I had to be more careful with him around. I felt sick to my stomach, and it wasn't because of the food. I stood up, dumped my tray, and walked out of the cafeteria. I checked the halls for Ciel, and thankfully, he wasn't there.

**…**

The rest of my classes went by surprisingly fast for a Friday. And, if I ignored the weird, and scared stares I got, today was actually a pretty good day. Also, I hadn't seen Ciel the rest of the day. That was a plus. I walked home, thinking about what Ciel said. The conversation replaying in my mind. What was with him? First he asks what I was, with no reaction, then he says he will find out. I just hoped in my mind that he wasn't good at figuring things out. Also, he just moved here from London, and I highly doubt he knew of 'Danny Phantom'.

**…**

I rounded the corner to my house, or more like, 'a ghost's worst nightmare'. The stupid 'Fenton Works' sign could be seen a mile away. Our neighbors called us freaks of nature, and told us we should move out. Sadly, my parents just ignored them, and moved on with their day. Not that I would tell Vlad this, but my father was actually kind of an idiot. Vlad Masters, or Vlad Plasmius, was my arch enemy. He too, hated my dad, who caused the accident that had changed Vlad's life forever, by giving him ghost powers. He was a deranged fruit loop, with an unhealthy obsession with; killing my father; getting me to be his stupid little apprentice; and trying to make my mom fall for him. It became annoying fast.

I walked up to my front door, and turned the old knob. When it wouldn't open, I figured my parents must be out running errands. I forgot my key in my room, so I figured I would just go intangible, and get inside that way. And when I thought there were no more advantages, I found another use for my ghost powers. I scanned the area for cars, and pedestrians. When I saw none, I turned invisible, and walked through the door. When I was in the house, I turned tangible, closed my eyes, and let out a sigh.

"So… You're the one they call, Danny Phantom." That voice was all to familiar. I opened my eyes, and there he was, sitting on the couch… Ciel Phantomhive.

**…**

_**~Hey guys! Sorry for Danny's moment of OCC. I just want to make him darker in the story, so he could kind of match Ciel's personality. Don't expect an update everyday. I was just bored and decided to. But I will update as much as I can! ^-^ And as always, please review and add to your favorites! That would be awesome! Until next time!~**_

_**~YoDog41**_


	3. Chapter 3

I was in some sort of daze. I didn't know if I should run, or just explain myself. I knew I could not deny the fact anymore. Ciel was smarter than I gave him credit for. I thought about yelling at him, telling him to get out of my house, but that might make things worse. Because, I had no idea how strong, or how terrifying this kid was, although he did look pretty weak. If I fled now, I knew Ciel could just talk to me at school, in front of everyone so, if I was going to explain myself, now would be the time.

"So, am I just going to keep asking you questions…" Ciel's tone became darker. "Or are you going to explain it to me?"

I didn't know what it was about this kid, but he scarred the crap out of me. I figured if he tried to hurt me, I could just use my ghost powers, and get out of there. I finally was pulled back to reality, and I decided to just tell Ciel, and get it out of the way. After all this kid was smart enough to figure it out, I could at least tell him. "Well, you see…" I rubbed the back of my neck, nervously. Ciel titled his head ever so slightly, but just enough to make it seem like he was staring into my soul. I backed up to the door, ready to run if it came to that, but continued.

"I'm half ghost." I said looking down. Afraid of looking up, and seeing a horrid expression on his face. But when I did, his eyes were closed, and face barely changed.

"It wouldn't surprise me…" Ciel remarked standing up. "After all, demons exist, so why shouldn't ghosts." Ciel had plastered a smirk on his face that was quite unsettling. Wait, wait, wait… Hold on a minute… Did he just say that demons were real?!

"Wait a minute… WHAT?!" I stared at him in disbelief. People say that dragons, fairies, elves, ect., were real, but you could tell they were joking. But this kid was not a kid that joked. Even with that smirk on his face, I had a hard time not believing him.

"You heard me." Ciel said with a chuckle.

"There is no way! I don't believe you!" I said, leaning against the door, placing a hand on my head.

"Mm, Hm. Which is why you believe you're a ghost, with supernatural powers. Honestly, you believe that ghosts exist, but not demons?"

It was taking all my strength not to get out of here, and take a walk. I needed time to process this. The argument Ciel presented what actually quite valid. If I did believe that ghosts were real, why not demons? When I was younger I was convinced that ghosts were fake, but look at me now…Half ghost.

"So, why do you believe that demons exist?" I asked. I needed the reason of why he believed this nonsense.

"Because… I am one…"

Wait. Was I hearing him right? Just when I was about to believe in demons, he comes up with this crazy illusion that he's one?

"Oh, I assure you… It's no illusion." Ciel opened his eyes, and looked at me. "It's true." His eye was now a frightening shade of crimson, with slit where the pupil should be. I swear at that moment, the blood drained right out of me. His body was now staring to give off a strange aurora. It was mostly black, with a few shades of red. Ciel started to walk towards me. Now would be a good time to use my ghost powers and get out of there, but it seemed as if my feet were frozen to the spot.

All I could do, was watch as this demon approached me with blood-lust eyes, staring at me as if I was a chew toy. That's when my breathing started to shorten. Never, in my year of ghost fights, had I been so scarred! Ciel was now three feet away from me. "If you keep my secret… I will keep yours." I slightly nodded, and I felt like it was all I could do. Instead of it sounding like he was making a deal, it sounded like he was threatening me.

"Good." Ciel said with that smirk coming back to his lips. "I guess I will see you at school tomorrow. Hm?" I moved aside so he could leave. Ciel slowly turned the knob, and walked out, closing the door, when he left. I think I stood there for about ten minutes after the fact. After my feet 'melted' from the spot they were in, I quickly walked to the door, and locked it. I went to my room after that. I was so not looking forward to tomorrow.

…

_**Dun Dun Dun! What will happen at school for poor Danny? Sorry about the cliffhangers! Please don't shot me! DX Anyways, I don't have much to say other than please review, and favorite! Until next time!**_

_**~YoDog41**_


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't go to school today. I was to afraid of Ciel. You would be to if the kid just admitted he was a demon, and threatened you! I somehow convinced my mom I was sick today. I acted like my throat was soar, and I could barely talk. I had to stay in my room all day, but that was a sacrifice I was willing to make. My mom had made me like twelve bowls of soup, and I didn't think I could eat anymore nasty canned crap. It was getting to my head.

Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, my mother came barging in my room. I just hoped it wasn't another bowl of soup.

"Danny!"

"What?" I said barely audible.

"A letter came for you today!" She walked over to my bedside. "Here!" My mom said, handing me an envelope. I wondered why she was so happy. I slowly took the letter, and my mother walked out of the room, and closed the door. I carefully examined it. There was a broken wax seal on it. What was this? The stone age?

I opened the letter, and slid the contents out. There was a letter on very fancy stationary. I knew exactly who this was from… Vlad. I unfolded the letter, and upon further inspection, I noticed this wasn't Vlad's handwriting. The letter read:

_Dear Daniel Fenton,_

_I would like to invite you to my house this Friday for dinner. It will be served at 6:00pm. The attire will be semi-formal, and I hope you will come._

_Sincerely,_

_Ciel Phantomhive._

No, no, no, no, no! This could not be happening! I couldn't go to Ciel's house! He was probably going to kill me! And the seal was broken, so my parents most likely read it. There was no getting out of this one.

…

It was now the day I had been dreading, Friday. Thankfully we didn't have school today, or the day before, so I hadn't seen Ciel since that day. I didn't know what he was planning. It was one hour away from when I was supposed to be there, and I felt like I was having an anxiety attack. My mom was driving me, thankfully. I was wearing a suit, not because I wanted to, but my mom made me. There was a knock at the door.

"Danny? Are you ready to go?"

"Yah." I said in a low, depressed voice. This was going to be one of the worse dinners in my entire life.

…

The "The Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle" or RV, if you will, pulled up to what looked like a castle. I was starting to think that my mom got the wrong address. This "house" looked like it was built back in the 1800's. And it gave me quite an unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach. "Um, mom… I think we have the wrong address." I desperately hoped it was the wrong address, and Ciel lived in a small house, so in case I needed to, I could get out of there. My mom held a piece of paper up to her face.

"No. This is 1912 Maury Street."

"But mom, this is a castle!"

"Just go knock on the door, and if it's not the house we are looking for, you don't have to go."

Now I was really hoping that it was the wrong address. I slowly opened the sliding van door. I glanced back at my mother who was sending an encouraging smile at me. I figured I should just get this over with. I cautiously approached the large castle. I was so careful, I acted as if I was in a mine field, not wanting to be blown to bits. I was now a few feet away from the gigantic double doors. I cleared my throat, and knocked on the door.

I stood there for a few moments, and was about to leave, when one of the doors opened. It revealed a tall, skinny man, wearing a nice suit. He had long black hair that framed his face, and he held a small smirk upon his lips, which reminded me of Ciel's. But that's not what got my attention, it was his piercing red eyes. Was he a demon to?

"Daniel Fenton?" The man spoke with a clear, soft tone.

"Yes sir." For some reason, I didn't feel all scarred when I saw his eyes, even though they were red.

He bowed. "Welcome to the Phantomhive estate. I am the butler of this household, Sebastian. My and my young master hope you enjoy your stay." He gestured me in the door. I turned around, sending my mom a wave, and walked inside. I looked around in this mansion of a home, and spotted something on the large, winding steps… Ciel Phantomhive.

…

_**Sorry about the stupid cliffhangers! They are never-ending! D: Anyways, I finally got Sebastian in the story. I will try to make more action in the next chapter, since this one was kind of boring. Oh well! Please review and add to your favorites! Until next time!**_

_**~YoDog41**_


	5. Chapter 5

A dinner plate with delectable-looking food was placed in front of me. The smell of roasted ham, and dinner rolls filled my nose. The food was prepared to where it looked like I was eating in one of the 5-star restaurants. I looked up, as the butler, also known as Sebastian went to take his place by Ciel, who was starting to eat. I figured since he was eating, it would be alright if I did.

"So, you may be wandering why I invited you here."

I nodded, since I had food in my mouth and didn't want to display un-proper behavior.

"The reason is, that I wanted to make sure our deal was still on."

I swallowed. "Yes it is."

"That's good. Because if you didn't keep it a secret… Well you don't want to know…" I looked from Ciel to his butler, who had a smirk on his face. It freaked me out to think that his butler could be smirking at something as serious as this. "Since I know you are the 'great' Danny Phantom, I decided I would like to see how great you really are." He spoke in a sarcastic, yet serious tone.

…_**In the backyard…**_

Wow! This was truly one beautiful garden! The flowers were beautiful, and none looked like they were about to die any time soon. The butler took an exquisite job at taking care of it. I followed Ciel past rows, upon rows of beautiful white roses, taking in their beauty and sent. Sebastian was behind me, and I felt like he was watching my every move. It creped me out. We walked towards a large concrete platform, that looked like a dueling arena. I stopped in the middle of it, to familiarize my surroundings. I could tell we were about to fight, so might as well know the playing field.

Ciel came back over to me, two swords in hand. He handed one two me, and kept one to himself, "Now, there is no cheating, and we cannot hurt each other. Understand?"

"Yes." I said in an unsure tone.

"We start back-to-back, and on the count of ten steps, we begin to fight. Ready?"

My heart was pounding, and felt like it was going to rip out of my ribcage. We stood back-to-back, preparing for our match.

"One."

Maybe I could just abandon.

"Two."

Then he would think I am a chicken.

"Three."

I could still turn back now!

"Four."

But what do I say?

"Five."

I could just say my mother said she wants me home soon.

"Six."

But I don't have a watch on, and he will become suspicious.

"Seven."

No, that's not it… Wait! I could just say my stomach hurts!

"Eight."

Yah. That would work!

"Nine.

Crap! It's to late.

Before I knew it, I was in an all-out battle with a demon. I desperately tried to block his swings at me. He was chuckling. "Is this all you've got?"

My mood instantly became dark. I swung back at him, and he easily blocked it. I really needed to step up my game! I made a stab motion towards his head, but he did one of those 'Matrix Dives' backwards, and it only cut a few of his hairs. I pulled back my sword, and he stood up, smirking. "It looks like I have underestimated you…" His words took me off-guard. "But you will have to do better to beat me!" He yelled.

Metal came in contact with my arm. I looked down, and I was bleeding. But it wasn't a paper cut, it was a deep, flesh wound. I starred in horror as the blood seeped out of the cut, and down my arm. I had never lost this much blood at once. I moved my hand to put pressure on the wound, so hopefully, it would stop bleeding. I looked at Ciel, who was also shocked by this. He must have thought I would dodge it.

I started to feel lightheaded. I could barely keep balance anymore, and fell over. Blackness surrounding me…

…

_**Uh-oh! Danny's hurt! :o Don't worry, he will be fine! Thank you to all of the people that reviewed! You make my day much better! ^.^ Anyways… As always, please review, add to favorites… You know the drill. And until next time!**_

_**~YoDog41**_


	6. Chapter 6

I awoke suddenly from a sharp pain in my left arm. I sat up carefully, and examined my surroundings. I realized I was in a queen-sized bed, with luxurious sheets. The walls had old, Victorian-style wallpaper, and the furniture to, had a Victorian style to it. I sure wasn't in my home. I suddenly got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, like someone was watching me. But I had that feeling since I arrived at Ciel's.

Ciel's… That's where I was. I could tell just because of they way this room was decorated. I suddenly remembered all of yesterdays happenings. From having dinner with a demon, to getting stabbed, it was not a very good day. I looked at my injured arm, and realized it was bandaged up. The bandaging was precise, and perfect. Sebastian must have done this to. How do I know? Well, everything this man did or does was perfect in some shape or form.

A door suddenly opened to reveal Ciel. "Sleep well?" He inquired. I gave a short nod, which was a bad idea, since I had a terrible head ache. He seemed to notice, and I saw sympathy in his demonic eyes. He must have felt bad for what he did yesterday. I remember, before blacking out, even Ciel was shocked by the recent events. He walked over, casually, and sat on the edge of the bed I was in. "I am sorry for what happened yesterday…"

"It's alright." My voice sounded like I was in pain. I hated it, because I thought it showed weakness. Ciel seemed to notice. "I hope you will forgive me." He paused, and looked intently at the floor. "Breakfast is ready, if you would like to eat." With that, he left the room, and closed the door. I got out of bed, and realized I was in different pants, and shirt. I blushed deeply. Who changed my clothes? Wow. This was embarrassing.

…

I had eaten breakfast, and changed my clothes back to the ones had on yesterday. I was waiting for my mom to pick me up from Ciel's house, since it was two miles away, and my mom would wonder how I got back if I flew. I waited on his front porch, and looked at the beautiful scenery. I was so deep in thought, that I didn't realize Ciel sat next to me.

"Hi." His voice scarred the crap out of me, but once I realized who it was, I calmed down.

"Hey." I stated blankly.

"I hope we are still friends…" He trailed off.

"Yah. Of course we are." I said sincerely.

"That's good. I thought, after what happened Wednesday, you would never want to talk to me again."

"No. I completely understand what it's like to have your secrets on the line."

"And sorry about the injury."

"I've had worse. And don't worry, it will be gone by tomorrow."

"Why is that?"

"Somehow my ghost powers give me fast healing. So I can heal faster than normal people."

"That's cool. You will have to show me your powers someday."

"Alright." I saw my mom pull up. "Well, my moms here. So I guess I will see you at school?"

"Defiantly." He said smirking.

"Bye!" I shouted as I ran to the RV. He waved and went back inside. Now I was going to have to talk about it with my mom.

…

_**Hey guys! Sorry about the shorter chapter! Ciel is also kind of OOC in this chappie, but it was the only thing I could do to make it work out. I don't have anything else to say, other than, please review, and add to your favorites. Until next time…**_

_**~YoDog41**_


	7. Chapter 7

Cold air brushed my face as I flew to school. I was going to be late if I didn't hurry. My alarm clock had dead batteries in it, and my mom didn't wake me up till late. Lancer was going to kill me. Also, I stayed up most of last night thinking about what Ciel had said. He wanted to be friends and he was sorry for hurting me. If he was kidding, Ciel was a really good actor, because I believed him. I never thought I would say this… But, I actually enjoy Ciel's company. The only thing I don't like are his red eyes. They gave me an unsettling feeling. I landed behind a bush, next to the entrance doors, and transformed back. I walked out of it, to go inside, when I bumped into someone…Dash.

"Hey Fenturd! Watch where you are going!" He yelled. Wow! I couldn't believe he wasn't scared from that last time he tried to hassle me. "Oh, I almost forgot… We still have and fight to finish." He smiled evilly.

"Can you just move Dash? I'm gonna be late to class." I said in an annoyed tone. Which was a bad idea, since he became even angrier. He swiftly grabbed me by the shirt-collar, and shoved me against the wall. The expression on my face wasn't scarred like usual, but angry. I wanted to teach this guy a lesson so much, but if I did, my secret would be gone. By back sort of ached, which just added to the anger. All I could do was sit here, while this jerk pulverized me.

Suddenly, Dash was picked up, and I was dropped to the ground. I looked up to see what was going on, and saw Ciel, holding Dash with one hand, and a fist in the other. He smirked, and punched Dash in the face. I started laughing. "Pay backs a bitch! Isn't it!?" Ciel dropped a bloody-nose Dash to the ground, and walked over to me. Dash quickly scurried off, and went into the safety school. People that had formed a crowd were cheering, and laughing at my comment.

Ciel held out a hand, and I took it. I sent him a grateful smile. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Wasn't that the kid that was at lunch that one day?"

"Yah. He does that all the time to me."

"Why don't we go to class, so we aren't late. Alright?"

I just nodded my head. And we went to our first hour class.

…

1st period was the only class I had with Ciel, which sucked since he was my only friend. I still hadn't talked to Sam yet, just because I felt like I didn't need to. She would end up just getting pissed if I talked to her anyways. The rest of my classes went smoothly, and now it was lunch time. I looked in the halls for Ciel, so I could 'eat' with him. I spotted Ciel by his locker. "Hey." I said as I approached him.

"Hi." He replied.

"How did your classes go?"

"Okay I guess."

The walk to the lunchroom was quite, as usual. We picked a lone lunch table, and sat down. Today was meatloaf day, so I decided not to even get food.

"So…" He spoke in his monotone voice.

"Yeah?"

"I see you have trouble with keeping your secret…"

"And?"

"And. I was wondering if you would like to make a deal…" he said, smirk returning to his face.

…

_**Hey guys! Sorry about the short chapter, I didn't have time to write anymore. I decided that Ciel would have a purpose for Danny, but I'm not going to give that away yet. We will save that for a future chapter… ;) Also, I don't plan on Sam and Danny getting back together, just because I am not very fond of the pairing. I like DannyXVlad better! :D I drew some fan art for the Ciel and Danny sword fight. It's on my Deviantart page. For some reason, I have been updating every day, even though I didn't plan on it! :o But please keep reviewing and adding it to your favorites! It means a lot! ^.^ Until next time…**_

_**~YoDog41**_


	8. Chapter 8

"Deal? What kind of deal?" I asked.

Ciel scanned the area, to make sure no one was watching. "A deal that involves me being your body guard."

I raised my eyebrow quizzically. Sure, he could protect me, and my secret. But I can protect myself perfectly fine, without any help. "Um… Not to be rude or anything, but I can protect myself."

"You can, can you? If I recall correctly, the last time you 'protected' yourself, you got injured and almost died." He said, smirk gracing his face one again. Now that he mentioned it, I did almost die. And I probably would have to, if he didn't save me.

"But there is a catch." Well, that figures. There is always a catch to good things. I just hoped it wasn't something bad.

"What is it?"

"In return for me being your bodyguard, and not just at school, you will sell your soul to me once you stop needing it."

I looked at him, wide-eyed. That was the catch? I don't think I need protection that badly. I looked him square in the eye. "Um… I will have to think about it…"

"Alright," He stood up. "you have until the end of the week to decide." And with that, he walked away. Now I was starting to remember why he scarred me. I can't believe I would have to give him my soul, just for some protection I really didn't need. At first, I thought it was just sarcasm, but his tone sounded so serious. The bell rung, and I decided to go to my next class. Maybe there I could concentrate on something more than the 'deal'.

…

I turned the doorknob to my room, and walked inside. Surprisingly, I hadn't seen Ciel the rest of the day. I usually pass him in the halls or something, but not today. Also, I decided to walk home. For some unknown reason, I was to paranoid to fly. On the way home, I was acting really freaked out, like I had just killed someone, and I was afraid of getting caught. I was acting that way, only because I thought 'he' was behind me, and was going to attack me.

When I walked in the door, my parents were happy to see me, but confused because I was so late. They were used to me getting home almost right after school go out, because I flew. I had to explain to them, that I had to meet a friend, which in reality, I didn't. They asked me if I wanted dinner, and I said no. I paced my floor, and thought of what to do. Should I make the contract or just say no? That question ate at me all day.

I felt a chill run through my spine. A blue wisp exiting my mouth. My ghost-sense. I cried my signature cry, "Going Ghost!" and transformed. I really didn't need this right now, but anything to take my mind from today's engagements was good enough for me. I looked around my room, trying to find where the ghost was. I heard faint screams coming from outside my window. I went invisible, and flew though my bedroom wall, and went to the scene. There were many people running in terror, as some weird, giant, bird-like ghost was chasing them. It had a razor-sharp beak with terrible claws, four legs, instead of two, a giant, dragon-like tail with a flame at the end, and a body that resembled a lion. If I wasn't mistaken, this thing could easily be a griffin, but the dragon tail told otherwise.

It blew fire at a group of people, which, luckily missed them. I quickly flew into the scene, and prepared to fight. I wasn't in much mood to create banter with this thing, so I decided to keep quite. I made a sneak attack, and punched the bird-thing flying into a building. Thankfully, no one was hurt, except the ghost. It quickly recovered from the blow, and got back up. It flew towards me. It's red, demon eyes staring at me. Those eyes… I have seen them before. They looked so familiar to me, but I couldn't figure out where I had seen them. I was a to deep in thought, when it cut me with its razor-like claws.

I grabbed my side. Blood and ectoplasm seeping though my figures. Searing pain shot all throughout my body. It felt worse than anything I had ever been though. I started hallucinating, and I figured it was from blood-loss. But for some reason, I knew it was from poison. This thing must have poisonous venom on it claws. My vision was blurring. A crowd of blurred people surrounded me. But there was one figure I could clearly make out… Ciel Phantomhive.

He stood there with a smug look on his face. "I could save you, you know."

It looked as if no one else saw him. "All you would have to do is make a contract… And the pain will all, go away."

I was in to much pain to think clearly. "A-alright… I-I will m-make a c-contract."

"Good boy…" Was the last thing he said before my world was surrounded by darkness.

…

_**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated all weekend, I was camping. This chapter took awhile to write, just because I also had homework and other things to do. I will try to make next chapter longer. Please review and favorite! Until next time! ^.^**_

_**~YoDog41**_


	9. Chapter 9

Crisp, cool wind blew across my body. I slowly opened my sleep-filled eyes, to find I was no longer fighting the ghost, but inside. I was somewhere unfamiliar. I sat up slowly, and raised a hand to my face. I had a terrible headache that felt like I was being stabbed in the skull. My body was in excruciating pain. Like I was going to die. I was even having trouble breathing. I could hardly remember the recent happenings, but did remember I was fighting a giant, griffin-like ghost, with those piercing red eyes. I tried to remember where I had seen those before, but that only made my migraine worse. I looked down towards my torso, and noticed a bandage on it. I brushed my fingers over it and winced in pain.

I noticed the room I was in, had a bathroom in it. I slowly stood up, which was almost impossible, and walked towards it. I had to limp over to the bathroom, since my leg, for some reason, was all cut up. I could not register in my head of why I was so hurt, or who had done this to me, but one thing was for sure, it was no accident. I pushed the white door inwards, so I could get in. The bathroom was a small area, with essential bathroom things. It wasn't overdone or anything, not like the bedroom. I limped in, and stepped on the white, marble floor. Surprisingly, it wasn't very cold.

I walked up to the sink, and splashed some water on my face. It felt nice and refreshing. I looked up, and peered into the mirror. But what I saw was shocking. There was my bright blue eye staring at me, but my left blue eye was gone. It was replaced with an eye with a orange flame outline around the pupil. I fell backwards a bit, but caught myself on the wall. Once I had the courage, I walked back up to the mirror, and starred in horror at my deformed eye.

"Sleep well?" I spun around as fast as I possible and stared blankly at Ciel. That's where I was… Ciel's mansion. What was with this guy and bringing me here? He was leaning against the doorway, starring at me. He scarred me, and always knew when to talk to me at the worst moments. He had that stupid smirk on his face, again. I wanted to slap it off his face. Didn't he see my eye? "I see you noticed your mark." Spoke to soon…

"Yah! What is it?!" I asked, freaking out. I knew I should calm down, but how could I? "How do I get it off?!"

He advanced towards me. "That mark… It symbolizes our contract." He held up his right hand, so I could see the backside. It had the same 'flame' outline on it.

"Contract?! What contract?!" I asked, looking back into the mirror.

"Oh. You don't remember… Well, yesterday, you were dying from poison. I asked you if you wanted to make a contract, and make all the pain go away, and you said yes. Although, I don't think you thought about it very well…"

"You tricked me!" I said, becoming furious. I narrowed my now toxic green eyes.

"Barely. You know… I was going to get you to fulfill a contract no matter what. You just saved me a lot of time and effort." He said walking away.

I could only stare at the spot he was recently standing in. I was so angry, no words could come out of my mouth. Wow. Was he a good actor. He had me completely fooled about the whole friend thing, that I didn't pay attention to the fact that he was a demon. I decided that I should at least make an effort to calm down. The damage was done, and now I had to worry about the future. Ciel was now the proud owner of my soul. I just couldn't believe he had tricked me so easily. He sure was smarter than I credited him for. What was I going to tell my parents? They surely would question me about my eye. How could I even hide the mark, without making it noticeable? I stumbled out of the bathroom, and decided I need to have a talk with Ciel.

…

_**Hey guys! So I need some help… I don't know what I should hide Danny's contract eye with? Should it be:**_

_**A: An eye patch, like Ciel's**_

_**or**_

_**B: Contact lenses that match his eye color**_

_**I am having trouble on deciding. So I will let you guys choose! :D Sorry this chapter took so long to put up. My friend that I hadn't talked to in a while called, and we talked for like 3 hours! But it was worth it! Anyways, please review and favorite! Until next time!**_

_**~YoDog41**_


	10. Chapter 10

I was mad. More than mad, I was furious. Ciel had just tricked me into selling my soul to him. I might as well be his little puppet. I wanted to teach him a lesson he would never forget, but he was a demon with incredible power. Last time we fought, it was with swords, and even then I was no match for this guy. I stomped down the hallway to the Study. I knew Ciel was there. How? I have no clue, I just knew. I ran down the long, winding steps towards the main floor. Right now all I could do to calm me down, was yell at him.

I burst through the double doors, that led to the Study. Ciel was quietly reading a book, with no Sebastian. "_That's strange_", I thought. He seemed to not even notice me, even after that loud entrance I made. "Hey!" He didn't even move. I furrowed my eyebrows, and walked angrily over to him. I stopped when I was a few feet from him, ripped the book out of his hands, and threw it across the room. Ciel let out an annoyed sigh.

"Did you really have to do that?" He looked up at me.

"Yah! What am I going to do about my eye? It's deformed!"

"Well so is mine, and you don't hear me complaining about it…"

"What do you mean?"

Ciel took off his eye patch. There was a purple pentagram surrounding the pupil. "This is the mark I was given when Sebastian and I made a contract."

"Wait! You made a contract?! But you're a demon!"

"Yes. That is true. But you see… I made the contract before I was a demon."

"But how did you even become one?! Surely Sebastian wouldn't have done it!"

"That is a long story I don't think I will tell you right now… We will save that for another day. And about your eye, I have ordered specially made contacts to match your eye color. Now if you will excuse me, I have a book to finish." He said standing up, but not before glaring at me with his demon eyes.

I didn't feel like yelling at him anymore, right now. I needed to think of what I had just been told. I walked back upstairs to go and think.

…

I was now walking in the hallway to go to the room I was in. I walked past many huge and unfamiliar rooms, and tried to remember which one I woke up in. I peered in each room, and still had no luck. But one caught my eye. It was decorated differently than all the others. The bed was slightly bigger, and there were more things in it. I dubbed this room as Ciel's. I slowly walked inside. I knew deep down that I shouldn't be in here, but I was mad at him so that didn't matter to me. I looked through his things and found nothing out of the ordinary, except this one book. The binding looked worn, and about to fall apart any minute. The large book was pretty big and heavy. I opened the front cover, and found out this was a photo album.

"Snooping through my things are we?"

I stood up as quickly as I could, and hid the book behind my back. I stared at Ciel with a guilty look. "N-no, I-I was just-"

Ciel sighed. "Just get out of here…"

I ran out of there as fast as I possibly could. Hiding the book the whole time. I quickly found the room I awoke in, and it happened to be the one right next to Ciels'. I mentally face-palmed, and walked inside, closing the door behind me. I needed to know what was in this book.

…

_**Hey guys! Shorter chapter here! Sorry about that! Anyways, I don't have much to say, other than, please review and favorite. Until next time…**_

_**~YoDog41**_


	11. Chapter 11

I sat on the bed and scanned the front cover of the photo album. It was a grayish color with Victorian decoration embellished on the corners. In the center of the big book, it read, _'Ciel Phantomhive'_. I opened it up to the first page and saw pictures of Ciel when he was most likely five or so. The only strange thing about them was, he was smiling. He must have a been a joyful child when he was younger. I wondered why he wasn't now. I flipped through most of the pages. They were pictures of him when he was younger and with his family. In some of them, he was with a strange, curly blonde-headed girl, who looked about five as well. She was quite cute and I wondered who she was.

Then I got to the back of the album. There was a page with a saying on it. It read, _"Something once lost will never return…". _I thought of what he could mean by that. I turned the page and found more photos. These photos, Ciel was neither happy nor smiling. To be honest, in most of them, he looked rather annoyed. He was also no longer with his family, but with his so-called butler, Sebastian. What happened to his parents, and that girl? There was only one page left, and I decided that it was probably more pictures of Ciel and his butler, so I decided to return it.

…

I had returned the book an hour ago, by going intangible and placing the book back where I found it. Questions rattled my brain. Was the reason Ciel was so unhappy because his parents died? And what about that blonde girl? Was she his sister? And what about making a contract with Sebastian? Surely Sebastian wouldn't have made a contract with Ciel if he was a demon. That would be just plain stupid.

I heard a faint knock on the door. It was most likely Ciel. "Come in." I called. The door slowly opened and reviled, you guessed it, Ciel. I sat up from lying down. I tried to send him my best death-glare, but it failed miserably. He just chuckled to himself, and sat at the edge of the bed I was on.

"So… How did you enjoy those photos?"

Wait! He knew about that?! "How did you know about that!?" I tried to speak in a clam tone, but it sounded more like I was freaking out.

"I saw you leave my room with it. You know… You probably could have just made the book intangible. That way I might not have noticed."

I mentally face-palmed at how right he was. I have ghost powers and I didn't think of that? Wow. I need to step up my game. "I-I am sorry…" I really didn't know why I was apologizing, but maybe then he wouldn't kick my ass.

"No need to apologize. Now after looking at it, you are probably wondering what happened to my parents."

"Actually, yes."

"Well, back in the 1800's, there was a fire at my mansion and it burned it to the ground, along with my parents. And as for the blonde girl… That was my fiancé I was betrothed to… Although, we never actually got married."

I stared at Ciel in disbelief. How was he able to tell that story with a strait face. I probably would have been a little sad telling it. And he was from the 1800's? No way! "There is no way your from the 1800's!"

"I will prove it to you…"

"How?"

He waved his hand for me to follow. We walked out of the guest room, and into his room. Ciel walked over to his closet, and I followed shortly behind. He slid the door open, to reveal a bunch of old outfits and clothes. Although, some were a little over done. I picked one out, and held it in front of me, examining it. "Wow. You weren't kidding!" I put it back on the rack.

He chuckled lightly. "Your mother will be here at 3:00."

"What about my eye?" I pointed at my deformity.

"Don't worry, the contacts will be here soon enough." Ciel then walked away, but not before stopping at the doorway, and facing me. "When you are done, please close the doors to the closet and my room." He left without about her word.

…

I picked up a small, hardcover book from Ciel's library. It looked fascinating, so I took it over to a chair, and sat down. Deep down, I was feeling really bad for him. He has had a hard life. His parents and even his fiancé died. But the way he talked about her, made it sound like he really didn't care much.

Something got me thinking about him eating my soul. I no longer had to worry about living forever and outliving my friends and family. That was okay with me. I just didn't want to be lonely all my life.

The book was boring me, so I decided to put it back, and go walk around the mansion. This place was huge, but surprisingly, I never got lost. I glanced at a clock, and it was 2:34. Those contacts better get here soon, or there was going to be trouble. My mom would flip shit if she saw it! I needed to relax. It's not like my mother was going to be here exactly at 3:00. I took a deep breath and continued walking.

…

There was a loud knock at the downstairs door. Which could either be: A: My mom or B: The contacts. I prayed to god it was the contacts. I soon herd footsteps coming up the stairs. Must be Ciel. The bedroom door opened and Ciel came in, holding a small, rectangular box. "Here are your contacts." He walked over to me, and handed the box over. I generously took it, and went into the bathroom to put them on.

I opened the little box in the bathroom. There were two contacts of my exact eye color in there. I opened my eyes widely, and put them on. I blinked a few times, to get used to the feeling, and I looked longingly in the mirror. You couldn't even tell that my eye was marked. I smiled at my refection, and walked out. It was time to go home.

…

_**Hey guys! I hoped you liked this chapter. I tried to make it longer. Not much action but I promise it will gain some. Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was busy with homework, and after all, that comes before writing. Anyways, please review and add this to your favorites. It helps me continue to write! :3 Until next time…**_

_**~YoDog41**_


	12. Chapter 12

The pitter-patter of feet hitting the tile floor was all I could hear in the school hallways. There was the occasional voice or two, but for the most part, it was silent. It was Monday, which pretty much explained it, but usually you could at least hear people conversing, but not today. Even the A-List was almost completely silent. Something wasn't right. Everybody looked so sad, and I wondered why. I had to get to the bottom of this…

I needed to find someone to talk to. I scanned the hallways for someone who looked like they knew what was going on, which was pretty much everyone. But I need to talk to someone I trusted, not just a random person. I saw Sam and Tucker. I know we weren't exactly on good terms, but I needed to know what was going on.

Sam and Tucker were opening there lockers when I walked up to them. I gently tapped Sam's shoulder, and she spun around. Her eyes were red, puffy, and filled with tears. Once she recognized me, she shoved me into the opposite set of lockers. The wind was knocked out of me on impact. I starred up at her in horror, as Sam walked over to me.

"YOU!"

"W-what did I do?!"

"Killed my father!"

"WHAT?!"

"My dad is dead because 'Danny Phantom' didn't save him!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" I yelled, standing up.

"A ghost came into my dad's work, and killed not just him, but many other workers as well! And it's all because of you!" She then ran off down the hall, crying even more.

"Sa-" I was cut off when Tucker grabbed my shoulder.

"She needs to calm down Danny…"

I sighed. "You're right…"

"Why didn't you save him?"

"I didn't even know that happened. I was at that new kid, Ciel's house all weekend." I paused. "Now I feel terrible! What am I going to do?"

"Your gonna have to decide that on your own. Right now, I have a girlfriend to consol." He ran off, but not before waving to me. I waved back.

I felt so guilty right now. It was sort of my fault, sort of not. It was my fault because 'Danny Phantom' is supposed to protect everyone in need. And it wasn't my fault because I didn't know it happened. I started to walk to my locker, and retrieve my things. That must be the reason everyone is so upset. Not just because of Sam losing her father, but also because they weren't sure if they could trust there hero anymore. I walked to my first class, after gathering my things. Today was going to be a long day.

…

I sat at a lone lunch table, trying to eat the un-edible food. I gave up, not only because of how gross it was, but also because I was getting death-glares from Sam. I couldn't live with myself knowing that I practically killed someone. I placed my head in my hands, and tried to think of what to do.

"Are you okay?"

I looked up, and it was Ciel. Maybe he would know.

"No, not at all!"

"Why? What happened?"

I was about to answer, when I noticed Sam was right next to me. She slapped me across the face, and my contact flew out. I quickly covered my marked eye. She pulled her hand back to hit me again. I closed my un-covered eye, and prepared for the blow. But it never happened. I looked up, and saw Ciel had caught her hand before it hit me. Ciel helped me up, and walked me to the bathroom. I looked back to Sam, and the crowd that was surrounding her, and saw her speechless look on all of them. Yeah. If that happened to me, I probably would have looked like that to.

…

In the bathroom, I explained to Ciel of what had happened. About Sam, and why she was so angry at me. Ciel nodded his head in reply. He pulled out a little box, much like the one that held my contacts, and gave it to me. What do you know, it was my contacts.

"Thanks." I said. I replaced the fallen out contact with a brand new one.

"You have to be more careful."

"Yeah, I know…"

We walked out of the bathroom and parted ways. Time to go to my next class… with Sam.

…

_**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was busy. Did you like this chapter? Yeah, sorry about the death. But I have a reason for it. That will come later on. Anyways, please review and yes, you guessed it, favorite. Until next time…**_

_**~YoDog41**_


	13. Chapter 13

Cold air brushed my face as I flew through the sky. Sam, luckily, wasn't in any more classes today. I herd the principal sent her home, not only because she hit me, but she was to sad to concentrate. I felt really bad, but Sam was blaming to much on me. I was going to call her when I got home today. I needed to apologize, and try and convince her it really wasn't my fault. I was to focused on Sam, that I did not watch where I was flying, and ran into a building.

I slid down the side of the brick wall, and fell to the pavement below. Luckily, I didn't injure myself enough to transform back, but I was still pretty hurt. I was sure I had a minor concussion, and a few bruises, but nothing I couldn't handle. I slowly got to my feet, and placed a hand on my head. I was quite dizzy, and my vision was blurring.

I herd many shouts, and screams coming from outside of the alleyway. I wondered what was going on, until… I was suddenly crowded by a large group of people, almost all holding a microphone or camera. They were asking me many questions, most of them I couldn't hear. But the ones I did were things like; _"Danny Phantom, is it true that you purposely didn't save the people at 'Midstream Technical Institute'?" "Why didn't you save those people?" _

I became furious. I didn't want attention from this! It was bad enough at school! I glared daggers at them, and shoved my way through the crowd with ease. You may be wandering why I didn't just faze through. And the answer is: I felt that if I shoved my way through, people would see how angry I actually was, and leave me alone. Once out of the alleyway, I took the skies, and flew a few hundred feet, before falling back out of the sky. I was starting to think that this was no longer a minor concussion.

I stood up, and started running. The crowd was catching up fast. Then, out of nowhere, some mysterious thing, grabbed me. I struggled to get free of it's grip, but it was too strong. The thing zoomed past rooftops, and whooshed past the clouds. I almost felt like I was in a dream by how fast I was moving. When I tried to look at the figure, it only made my head worse, so I closed my eyes, knowing soon this would be over.

…

I opened my eyes, when I felt I wasn't moving anymore. I was standing, no longer in anyone's grip. I looked around, and immediately knew where I was… Ciel Phantomhive's. My hypothesis about this kid, and liking to bring me to his house was correct. I scanned the room, and sure enough, sitting on the edge of the bed, was Ciel. I starred at him blankly, and wondered how he could move that fast.

"How did you do that?!"

"What? Get here that fast? Demon speed." He smirked. I face-palmed. Wow. Was I getting stupider by the minute.

"Um… Thanks?"

"Don't mention it." He paused. "I had Sebastian call your parents, and say you would be spending the night here."

"WHAT?! Why?"

"Because you have a concussion, and I would like Sebastian to make sure you don't injure yourself anymore…"

I sighed. "Fair enough… Wait! How did you know about that?!"

"I could just tell by the way you were acting. So, how did you get that concussion in the first place?"

"I, uh, ran into a building…" I rubbed the back of my neck. That sounded really stupid coming out of my mouth.

He chuckled to himself. "For a supernatural being, you sure have dull senses."

"I-I do not!" I tried to defend myself, which failed.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour. You can do whatever makes you happy till then. Just don't use your brain too much." He stood up, and walked out of the room. Closing the door behind him.

What was I supposed to do? I wanted to desperately to talk to Sam, but my cell phone was at home on the charger. I would call her here, but for one, I did not want anyone to listen to my conversation, and two, I didn't know the number. So, I just thought of what to say to her tomorrow. Before I knew it, it was time for dinner.

Dinner was quite peaceful. Sebastian's cooking, of course was amazing, like always. I thanked him for the meal before returning to the guest room. I didn't have anything to do, that is, until Ciel came in. He walked into the room, and came up to me.

"I am about to go and train. Would you like to watch?"

I figured it was probably more exciting than starring at the ceiling. "Alright."

…

I was sitting at a little bistro table, with a flower center piece, and staring at Ciel and Sebastian. They were training. For the most part, Sebastian would demonstrate something, and Ciel would copy. Some moves were quite cool, but others would put you to sleep. Then at the very end of their training, thy had a fake battle. I will admit, something's Ciel did were quite impressive, and the fight was pretty cool for a fake one. Now I needed to see a real demon fight.

…

Before bed, Sebastian gave me some pajamas that were Ciel's old ones. I changed into them, and crawled under the covers. This was the first time I actually knew I was going to actually be sleeping here. But no matter what I did, I could not fall asleep. My mind, once again, was on Sam, but somewhere around 2:35-ish, I fell asleep.

…

_**Hey guys! Sorry I got lazy at the end of the chapter! Yes I know, most of these moments were 'That's What She Said' moments, but believe me, I had no intention on writing them! XDI have nothing else to say other than please review, yadda yadda yadda. Boring nonsense you don't need to hear anymore! Until next time…**_

_**~YoDog41 ^.^**_


	14. Chapter 14

I finally got back to my own home, after a long day of school. Sebastian, Ciel's butler, dropped us both off at school, after I spent the night over at his house. Today was, as usual, a busy day. It annoyed me to have so much homework. All during school today, I planned to talk to Sam, but she wasn't even there. It made me worry even more about her. I wondered how she was holding up. Sure, she had Tucker to console her, but he wasn't very good at it…No offense.

I starred at my cell phone that was lying on my desk. I wondered if I should call Sam, and apologize, or just wait to talk to her in person. I eventually decided to call her. I thought about what I should say to her, to maybe calm her down. I flipped open the cell phone, and hit the number '3' button. I placed the phone next to my ear. It rang four times before someone answered.

"H-hello?" I could hear Sam's quite sobs through the phone.

"Hi Sam? This is Danny… Now, before you hang up, I need to say something…" I paused. "Listen, I am so sorry for what happened, and it really wasn't my fault. I have been feeling terrible about this and I-"

The phone connection was cut. I took a deep breath, and shut my phone. I didn't want to get to angry, because then my parents would come in, and try and talk about it. That was the last thing I needed. I opened my nightstand drawer open, and put my phone in, but not before noticing something strange. That gray book that had been in Ciel's room, was now in mine. I gently picked it up, and looked it over. It was defiantly Ciels.

What was this doing in my room? It scarred me to think about it. Was Ciel in my room? And if he was, why was this book in here? Ciel clearly didn't like people looking through it. I decided, since Ciel was nowhere around, I could probably look at the last pages I neglected to look at. For some reason, I thought I should look at them.

And I was glad I did. They weren't pictures of Ciel, nor his creepy butler, Sebastian… They were pictures of me… There were at least five newspaper articles about me in here. Not Danny Phantom, but Danny Fenton. What the heck? Was Ciel stalking me? This scared me even more than being around him. They were dated sometime around last year, before I even met Ciel. I dropped the book. I think he really was stalking me.

If they were pictures of 'Danny Phantom', it would be less creepy, but still pretty stalker-ish. Second, the newspaper articles were all around last year. I wondered how Ciel could have gotten a hold of these. I needed to speak with Ciel…

…

_**Hia guys! ^.^ Sorry this chapter is shorter, it's all I had time to do for today. I somehow want to put Alois in here! He is my favorite character, and I think he might make the story better. If you have an idea, please PM me! **__**J Ciel is a massive creeper in this chapter. O.o I would be pretty scared to of I was in his photo album to… I would like to personally thank all f you for the support. It helps me to continue writing, and that's why I love to get reviews so much! I don't respond a lot of the time, but I would like to let you know, that I read every one of them! Until next time…**_

_**~YoDog41**_


	15. Chapter 15

Today, there was no school, because of parent-teacher conferences. I absolutely hated them, just because my parents would always go to them, and keep telling me how bad my grades are. I already knew my grades were pretty bad, without my parents rubbing it in. I was always fighting ghosts, and almost never had any time to study, and keep up with my homework. Another disadvantage of ghosts powers.

I was lying on my bed, bored out of my mind. Usually, Sam, Tucker and I would hang out on our days off. But not today. Since Sam wanted nothing to do with me, and Tucker couldn't speak to me. I was surprised there hadn't been any ghost attacks all morning. Usually, on my days off, they would never end. I contemplated on studying, or doing some extra-credit work for school, but couldn't find anything in any subject. So I sat, staring at my ceiling.

I was home alone. My parents were at the teacher conferences, and Jazz, my sister was at the library, probably studying some nonsense. After they got done at the conference, my parents would most likely go out, scoping for ghosts. So I had at least five hours tops, alone. I suddenly herd a knock at the door. I looked out my window, and down to the door. It was Ciel. I was surprised he hadn't just walked on in, but I forgot it was locked.

I grabbed the grey book out of my nightstand drawer, and walked downstairs, to go and answer it. I unlocked the front door, and opened it. I held the book behind my back, so he wouldn't see. "Hi Ciel."

"Hi."

"What are you here for?"

"Well, my manor is boring and I figured I could come over here…"

"Well, my parents aren't home… But alright." I really didn't want to invite him in. The only reason I did, was to ask him of why his book was in my room.

He walked over to the couch, and sat down. I followed him, and sat in a recliner that was located next to the couch. He gave me a puzzling look. "What's behind your back?" I sighed, and held out the book. "Oh, so that's where it went…"

I gave him a confusing look. Wasn't he the one who placed it there? It sure as hell wasn't me. "Um… Don't mind me asking, but did you put it there?" I asked.

"No, why?"

"Because I didn't take it with me. I thought, for some strange reason, you put it there. Anyways… I looked at the back pages, and saw pictures of me… Your not creeping on me- Are you?"

"No." Was all he said. I couldn't tell if he was lying or telling the truth. I handed him the book.

"So…What do you want to do?"

"I don't care…"

I grabbed the remote off of the coffee table, and turned the TV on. There were many boring shows on, so we decided to watch the news. There was some breaking report on the screen. Skulker, one of my many ghostly enemies, was on the scene attacking people. I immediately stood up, and transformed. Ciel didn't even seem phased by it. His eyes were still on the screen. "Are you going to fight that?"

"Yes." I said, opening the door, and flying to the battle. I saw Skulker, damaging many things, but not humans. I was quite thankful. While I was distracted, Skulker shot a glowing net at me. I fell to the ground with a thud. Luckily, I wasn't to high up, so it didn't hurt too bad. I glared at my ghostly enemy. He just smirked.

He floated down to my level, and picked up the net. "Miss me, ghost child?"

"Do you even have to ask?" I rolled my eyes. I tried to faze out of the net, but for some reason, it wasn't working.

"Like the new net? I made it specially so that whomever is trapped inside, can't get out." I just glared at him even more. "You're coming back to my lair, and I am hanging your pelt on my wall."

"I'm even a demon, and surprisingly, that grosses me out…" I heard that familiar British accent not far away. I looked over, and it was Ciel. Thank god he was here!

"You better watch your mouth. Or else I will have your pelt as well!" Growled Skulker.

Ciel suddenly grew dark. "Try me…" Skulker shot missiles at Ciel, but he dogged them all. "That the best you've got?"

Skulker looked at him with a surprised look on his face. But that quickly changed to anger. "Not even close!" Skulker shot one of the same kind of nets he shot at me, at Ciel. Ciel flipped in mid-air over it, and used his demon speed and grabbed Skulker's armor. "You're not human… Are you?"

"What was your first guess?" I said sarcastically.

"Shut up!"

"My Skulker… You sure do lose your patience quickly." I laughed at him.

In one hand, Skulker held a remote. He pressed on of the buttons on it, and it sent shockwaves through my entire body. I screamed in agony. I felt myself changing back to normal. I tried to keep my ghost form, but the shocks had become to much. Before I knew it, I was in an alleyway. How I got there… Ciel.

I was in my human form, but no longer in the net. Ciel was dangling it in his hand. He threw it aside. "Are you okay?"

"I guess…"

"You weren't injured to badly. You only have some minor cuts and bruises."

"Alright."

"Let's get you home…" Ciel said, helping me up.

…

_**Hey guys! Did you like this chapter? Please review and favorite! Until next time…**_

_**~YoDog41**_


	16. Chapter 16

I was in the middle of study hall. It was almost the end of another boring day. I sat in the desk in the far corner of the room. I didn't want to be bugged today. I was tried, and barely had any sleep the night before, plus, my teaches decided to be massive jerks, and assign me more homework than I could possibly do. It was sickening to think of how anyone could be so cruel. I was currently doing my _impossible _math homework. I couldn't figure out a problem, so I decided to take a break… For now.

For some unknown reason, that griffin-like ghost appeared in my head. I couldn't stop thinking about those crimson eyes. They were so familiar, and yet, I couldn't put a finger on it. Suddenly, my mind switched over to Ciel and his butler, Sebastian. Hey, wait… Didn't Sebastian have red eyes? He was a demon after all. The griffin and demon seemed relatively close. Then it hit me… Sebastian and the griffin were the same…

I face-palmed. How was I so stupid to not see that they were the same?! They both had striking red eyes, and both had a creepy vibe that gave me an un-settling feeling. But I couldn't be completely sure. I had to go and look up things on demons, like if they can shape-shift. I was almost certain that the ghost and Sebastian were one in the same. Now I couldn't wait to get out of this class…

…

The bell finally rung, signaling that we could go home for the evening. I hadn't finished any more of my work. I was too busy thinking about if the two were the same. I quickly walked to my locker, and put my things in. I grabbed all of my homework for the day, and was about to walk towards the door, when Ciel approached me. "Hi." I said, giving a small wave.

"Hello."

"How was your day?"

"Incredibly boring. And yours?"

"The exact same. I guess some things never change…"

Ciel gave a small chuckle. "I was wondering if you would like to go to my mansion this afternoon for dinner?"

"Um" I suddenly remembered my plan. "I can't today. I have lots of homework." I wasn't lying to Ciel. I actually did have a lot of homework.

He shrugged. "Suit yourself… I guess I will see you tomorrow?" I nodded, and Ciel walked away. I went the opposite way, and left the school.

…

"Damn…" I said under my breath. There were very few results on my search. I searched; "Can demons shape-shift?" and surprisingly, only two-hundred results appeared. I figured there would be way more. I shrugged, and clicked on the first link. It brought up a mythology website. The page was headed, _Demons_, and I knew I found my page. I scrolled down a little, and a lot of information was listed. I began to read…

"_A demon is a supernatural, often malevolent being prevalent in religion, folklore, ect. A demon has supernatural powers. They include:_

_*Super Strength _

_*Ability to Move at In-Human Speeds_

_*And Shape-Shift_

_A demon can also, if strong enough, posses a human. Demon's eat souls. Which is why they form things called contracts. If a demon makes a contract, that means that the demon is bound to that human, until the humans wish is fulfilled. After that, the demon gets to eat the humans soul."_

I stopped reading after that. I got the information I needed. Now to work on that pesky homework…

…

I looked across the room at Ciel He was in full concentration and writing down notes. I had already finished them. Last night, I remembered that grey book. If Ciel didn't put it there, who did? For some, strange reason, I thought it was Sebastian. It seemed far-fetched. But let's say for a moment, it was him. What was his motive? I can understand of why Sebastian turned into that griffin-thing. That was probably because Ciel ordered him to, in order to make a contract with me.

But why exactly me? Why not some other person? Was it because I was 'vulnerable' to him? I needed to find this out. For some reason, Sebastian might not want Ciel to have my soul, and was leaving me clues that Ciel was playing some kind of trick on me. I looked back up to the board a realized that ten pages of notes went by whilst I was thinking. Great… Looks like I am going to have to borrow.

…

_**Hey guys! I decided to get this story moving more. After some of those reviews, I realized that my story really wasn't going anywhere. If you have any good ideas to put in the story… PM me! ^.^ I have a plan for the ending, and it's kind of lame… :/ But that's a ways away. I will try to improve it! Anyways, please review and favorite! Until next time!**_

_**~YoDog41**_


	17. Chapter 17

After school today, Ciel called. I, of course, wasn't there to answer it, so my parents did. He invited me over to his house to have dinner with him, and as usual, my parents said yes. If I were the one who answered the phone, I would have come up with some lame excuse. I was in a way looking forward to going over there. Well, I wouldn't necessarily say 'looking forward', but I really need to talk to Ciel. I didn't really know how I was going to bring up the subject matter, and could care less of how it was brought up, all I knew was I had to talk to him.

The other day I figured out that his creepy-ass butler was against Ciel's contract that he made with me. I had no clue why. Perhaps Sebastian was jealous? No, that couldn't be it… Could it? I tried to ignore that crazy thought I made up. I didn't even know if Ciel knew about this. He most likely didn't, because if Ciel did, he would order Sebastian to stop.

I will admit, I was kind of scarred to go over there. I had no idea of what Ciel was planning, or what would happen. For all I know, he could decide to eat my soul when I got over there. Now I was really getting freaked out. I shook my head, and went down stairs. Maybe the I could get those thoughts out of my head.

…

I stood in front of two, very large doors. I slowly reached for the 'knocker' and let it drop. The sound echoed through out the entire mansion. The door opened to reveal, not his butler, but Ciel. I was a bit surprised that it wasn't Sebastian. I must have been giving a strange facial expression, because Ciel smirked. "My butler is away." I shook my head, ridding my face of that expression. "Come in." I carefully entered the 'house'. I felt like I was walking right into a death trap. Why was Ciel's butler gone? Did Ciel tell him to leave for a while? Or was Sebastian running errands?

I followed Ciel down a long hallway. I was becoming more suspicious with each step. My mind told me to run, but my feet thought different. I looked around suspiciously. Where was he taking me? I had never been down this hallway before. The silence was eerie, and gave me an un-settling feeling. "W-where are we going?" I finally had the nerve to ask.

"You'll see." He slightly turned around, and faced me. The tone of voice he used made me shiver. He led me to a small, yet fancy room. "Here we are." Ciel walked behind me, and shut the door. I herd the familiar click of the locking sound, and knew he had locked the door to. I turned around. "What are you doing?!"

Without another word, Ciel cut me with his claws. Wait! Claws? Must be a demon thing. I yelped in pain, and placed my hand over the wound. Why was he attacking me. Something was defiantly not right with him. I transformed into my alter-ego before Ciel could cut me again.

I was evading almost every one of his blows. But I was becoming tired and it was becoming harder for me. Ciel grabbed one of my arms, and flew me into the wall. The wind was knocked out of me on impact. I lied on the floor helplessly. When Ciel approached me, I thought it was the end. I saw his eyes glow brighter than they ever had before. When I saw that Ciel was going to attack me again, I closed my eyes shut, and prepared for the worst. But nothing came. I ever so slightly opened my eyes, to see what had happened.

What I saw shocked me. Sebastian had a tight grip on Ciel's hand. I opened my eyes up wider. Ciel was even more furious now, and he was glaring at his butler. "Let go of me you lunatic!"

"I am sorry Young Master, but I cannot let you eat his soul."

"And why the hell not?!" Ciel ripped is hand out of his butler's grip.

"Because if you do… You will die…"

…

_**Dun, dun, dun! Ha-ha! Evil cliffhanger! :)**__** Sorry I didn't update yesterday. There were two reasons. 1. I was having a writers block. 2. I had an ass-ton of homework to do. (I was also being kind of lazy. :p) Anyways, did you like this chapter? To short? I think it is, but I have things to do later, so this was all I could write… For now. Please review and add to your favorites! Until next time! ^.^**_

_**~YoDog41**_


	18. Chapter 18

I starred blankly at Sebastian. Ciel would die? How? Thoughts were racing in my mind. Ciel looked quite stunned at Sebastian's words, but that was short-lived. His expression changed to anger, and his eyes became brighter. "I will die? How is that even possible? I am a demon for god's sake!" Ciel wasn't as angry as he was before. Thank god! Not that I would ever admit it, Ciel was terrifying when he was angry. Wait. I think I did just admit it… Oh well.

Sebastian cleared his throat. "Well, Young Master…"

"Spit it out already!" Ciel retorted.

"I was getting to that. Anyways, you will die because, you know how your soul is Fire Elemental?"

"Yah. What about it?" Ciel raised his eye brow.

"Mr. Fenton's soul is Ice Elemental. Only the souls beholder is safe, and won't be hurt when the demon tries to obtain his/her soul."

I was shocked by this. So what was Ciel supposed to do? He defiantly couldn't eat my soul now. And as much as I regret saying this, I really didn't want him to die. Yah, I know what your thinking. He just tried to kill me, and now I'm saying I don't want him to die? Yah. The reason I didn't want him to die, was because; it wasn't like he was a human. He was a demon after all, and that's just the way demons act. How Sebastian had been faithful till this day was a question to me.

Ciel had the same facial expression on his face, which was anger. But I could tell that inside, he was thinking it over. "So, what am I supposed to do, Sebastian?"

"Well, there is one way to break a contract."

"WHAT!?" I un-intentionally blurted out.

Sebastian and Ciel ripped there gazes away from each other, and stared at me. They must have forgotten I was there. "You mean all this time that I had a contract, that I didn't even want, if I may add, I could have gotten out of it?!" I stood up.

"Um, yes…"

"Then why didn't you say anything. Clearly you didn't want Ciel to have my soul. So why did you transform into that griffin thing and attack me? And why did you put that photo album in my room?"

"Wait! You knew about that?!" asked Ciel.

"About what?"

"The griffin thing."

"Yah! I found out two days ago, but never said anything. And Sebastian, you never answered me!" I then focused my attention back to Sebastian.

"The first thing, the Young Master forced me to do. The second thing, I did that because I just wanted my Young Master to seem like a stalker." Sebastian winked at a now blushing Ciel.

"Shut up, Sebastian!"

Sebastian smiled, and ruffled Ciel's hair. That agitated him. So, Ciel after all, did do something to make a contract with me. "Then if you knew about the soul element thing, then why didn't you tell Ciel?"

"Because I didn't know about it until a few hours ago. Demons are told whose souls they can, and cannot eat. It is just a list of names, not elements."

I was shocked. A demon didn't even know this. "Then how do we break the contract?"

"That, I am not entirely sure about. But I can find out in a day, or two."

"The what are we supposed to do until then?!"

"Just act as if this never happened. If you will excuse me, I have some work to do." With that, Sebastian left me and Ciel alone.

"Um… I think I will get going…" I said, rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

"Yah. I think that would be best… No offense."

"None taken!" I said waving as I left. The room. I walked outside of the mansion, but not before noticing Sebastian petting a cat, and cooing over it. I gave the sight a strange look, and left.

…

_**Hello guys! Wow, I am hyper today! C: Ok, so there is a ghost in my house, and it hid my phone, and my bro's piece of crap, two dollar camera. It's driving me insane, and I can't find it anywhere. Any idea's on how to get it back from the ghost? I thought about calling Danny Phantom, but I don't have his business card! ;) Guess I am calling Ghost Busters… Also, sorry about the short-ass chapters! I will try to make next one longer! Congrats to: Angel T-chan Nekoi guessing the idea to why Ciel would die! Anyways, please review… Yadda, yadda… **_

_**Ciel: Sebastian, I hope you like tying my gay little bowties, because that's what you will be doing for the next 12 hours!**_

_**Sebastian: And what for, My Lord?**_

_**Ciel: For making me seem like a stalker! Which by the way… I totally am not!**_

_**Danny: Which is why you have a picture, no, 4 pictures of me in your photo album…**_

_**Me: If I didn't know any better, I would think Ciel has a little crush on Danny!**_

_**Ciel: S-shut up! I-I do not!**_

_**Me: Righttt….**_

_**Until next time! ^.^**_

_**~YoDog41**_


	19. Chapter 19

I got home pretty late last night. After I left Ciel's I went to the library, and researched on Demon Contracts, and how to break them. I found very little information that I could use, but what I did find, was, in a way, useful. The website I had found, said that, _"In order to break a demon contract, you need to have a spell called, 'The Serpent's Seal'. This spell breaks a contract formed between a human, and demon. There is only one side effect; The human and demon will have no memory of each other once the spell has been cast." _

That was the thing I was worried about. I didn't want to lose my memories of Ciel. Even after all that has happened, I still wanted to be friends with him. Mind you, I did find this on a Mythology website, and all facts may not be true. But what the website stated made sense.

Since I got home late, my parents were pestering me with questions. Such as: "Why were you so late getting home?!" "Do you _know _what time it is?!" And that wasn't just for ten minutes, that was all night, including some of today. I honestly didn't even get home _that _late.

Now I was flying to school. I really didn't want to go today, since it was most likely going to be awkward. I would just try and ignore the minor detail that he had tried to kill me. But whatever. For some reason, it was really cold out this morning, and it almost made flying un-bearable. But I managed.

I wanted to spend as much time as I could with Ciel. To most of you he may seem like a stuck-up, brat. But to me he is a friend. Unlike some people, *cough* Sam and Tucker *cough*. I didn't know if he was really there for me, or he just wanted my soul, but either way, he listened. Aside from the stalker-thing, he was a pretty cool demon.

I landed behind a bush, and transformed back into Danny Fenton. I shivered, because I forgot a jacket, and walked into the school. Thank god it was warmer in there!

…

I hadn't seen Ciel first hour. He must either be sick, which I highly doubted, or was working with Sebastian to find out how to break the contract. I wondered what Ciel's reaction would be when he found out the details of the spell. He would probably care-less, which I didn't really care about.

The bell rung, and it was now lunch time. Maybe Ciel came to school later, and would be at lunch. I only had two classes with him, and one was in the beginning of the day, and the other was at the end, so I had no idea if he was here or not. I scoured the lunchroom for him. And sure enough, in my regular spot, Ciel was sitting with a bored look on his face. I walked up to him, and sat on the opposite side of the table.

"Hi." I greeted.

"Hey." He replied with a bored tone.

"You okay?"

"Yah, I guess."

"So, why weren't you here this morning?"

"Oh yeah. Sebastian and I were trying to figure out how to break, you-know-what."

"And?"

"We found out."

"And what would that be?"

"In order for the contract to be completely broken… One of us must die."

…

_**Oh snap! How will Ciel and Danny get out of this one? Well… Another chapter done. Sorry it's so short! D: Anyways, please review and, yes, you guessed it, favorite! **_

_**Danny: One of has to die?!**_

_**Ciel: It sure as hell isn't going to be me.**_

_**Danny: What makes you so sure?**_

_**Me: Will you two quit bickering! It's giving me a migraine! **_

_**Until next time! ^.^**_

_**~YoDog41**_


	20. Chapter 20

I stared blankly at him. "What do you mean one of us has to die?!"

"Well, that's what Sebastian said, and he is never wrong."

"So," I stared at the table, not making eye contact. "Do you still want to break the contract?"

"As much as I hate saying this, yes…"

"W-why?"

"Not to offend you or anything, but I am a demon, and us demons need souls. And we can't eat them within a contract."

"Makes sense…"

"But, just to let you know. I have really enjoyed being your friend."

"Yah, me to. But there has got to be some sort of loophole."

"I can ask Sebastian about it, but I highly doubt he can find one."

"So, why does one of us have to die?"

"The spell that will break the contract is called, "Serpents Seal". The spell itself is one much like which craft, and needs a potion to activate."

"What does this potion of sorts consist of?"

"Um… Well, mostly human."

"But why does it have to be me?"

"Because, in order for the potion to work, it needs to be the human that formed the contract with the demon."

"Oh…"

"But don't worry. Sebastian has to find all the ingredients for the potion, which may take a few days…"

"Alright." My ears perked up to the sound of the bell. I was kind of excited to go to my next class, only because my hypothesis' about it being kind of awkward between us was true. I think my science teacher would be quite proud of me. I dashed off to my next class, but not before saying goodbye to Ciel.

…

I got home, and flopped on my bed. I was staring at the ceiling, studying the creases in it. I couldn't stop thinking about that spell. So, I had to die. It all made sense to me now. In order for the spell to work, it has to have a potion with it. And that potion manly consists of human. Well, the human that had formed the contract with the demon.

But something didn't make sense. Why was Ciel given a name of someone's soul he couldn't eat? Did the demons who made the list make a mistake? Or was someone setting him up? I didn't like the way this was going. I wondered if Ciel had made any demon enemies, and they were out to get him.

I sat up, and decided to take a fly. My parents weren't home, so this was the perfect time to do it. I transformed, letting the rings travel up and down my body, then opened the window. I took in a breath of fresh air, and leapt out the window. I let the wind current take me along, on a soothing ride. I glided past buildings and some trees. This was the first time I had a relaxing flight like this in forever.

Halfway though my flight, my ghost sense went off. I immediately stopped flying, and looked around. Suddenly, I herd the annoying voice of that pesky box ghost. I face-palmed, and looked at him.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

"And I am Danny Phantom, but you don't hear me shouting it out every five minutes!" Man, did this guy frustrate me!

"BEWA-" He yelled as I sucked him into the thermos. I was so sick of him. He pissed me off constantly and I wished he would just leave me alone! I sighed deeply, and took out all my rage when I exhaled. Now I needed to go home. My parents were probably waiting for me.

…

_**Hey guuys! :D Yes, another hyper day! Wow. My bi-polar mood is acting up again! XD The ghost living in my house still hasn't gave my phone back, so me and my family have given up looking! You win this time ghost! Anyways, please review and add to favorites! **_

_**Lizzie: I love you Ciel!**_

_**Ciel: GTFO Elizabeth! You're not even in this goddamn story! And by the way, I hate your guts!**_

_**Me: You tell her Ciel! XD**_

_**Danny: Who's that?**_

_**Me: Ciel's f*cking annoying fiancé! **_

_**Danny: I can see why you hated her! D:**_

_***Lizzie jumps on Ciel* **_

_**Ciel: E-Elizabeth, get off of me! Can one of you two give me a hand.**_

_***both start clapping* *TROLLFACE* **_

_**Until next time!**_

_**~YoDog41**_


	21. Chapter 21

I woke up with a sense of un-certainty. For some reason, I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Like something really bad was going to happen. I wasn't sure of what it was, but all I knew, was I was in trouble. I get this feeling almost right before I get in trouble. Weather it was with my parents, teachers, or even with Ciel. This had happened the first day I met him. So today, I was officially going to be careful.

I got out of my bed, and changed out of my pajamas and into my day-clothes. I looked around my room suspiciously, like someone was there. I thought I saw a paper from my desk fall onto the floor, but shrugged it off. I was being way to nervous. I shook my head, and went to the mirror to fix my hair. I stared into it, looking at my reflection. I was about to put in my contact, when I noticed someone behind me.

I didn't move fast enough. The person-err, whatever this thing was, put a cloth up to my face. I tried to move it, but the things grip was too tight. I wondered what was on this cloth since it was making me dizzy. I remember somebody saying there was a chemical that made you pass out. But I couldn't remember the name. I soon became to weak to struggle anymore. I felt my whole body become limp, and my whole world turn to darkness. I needed to start trusting my gut more…

…

I woke up on a dirty, cold, concrete floor. I tried to gain my bearings, but my vision was still at little blurry. I thought, maybe if I stood up, I would feel better. But the problem was, I couldn't even sit up. My whole body still felt numb to the touch. All I could do was lay there, helplessly, until someone came to get me out. My head seemed like the only place I could feel, since it was throbbing with pain.

Soon, I was able to regain my sight. I noticed I was in a small, dark basement-like area. Only one candle was lighting the room. I saw a door in the far corner of the room. If only I could move, I would fly out of here. But my immobility kept me in place. I wondered if Ciel knew I was in trouble, since he seemed to know when I was every other time. If he did, I hoped he would get here soon.

Suddenly, the cellar door opened. It revealed a boy, about the age of fourteen. I wondered if this was my kidnapper. It's couldn't be, he looked so young. Or what if this boy was a demon like Ciel. He walked up to the cage I was in, and smiled.

"Ah! The prodigy awakens! Comfortable?"

"No." I replied in a hatful tone.

"Good!" He laughed manically. Was this boy insane? Once his face hit the candle light, I saw what he looked like. He had shaggy, blonde hair, a boy-ish face, and bright, blue eyes. He dressed like a normal teenager, well, except for the booty shorts. Man, were those things short!

"Who are you?! And what do you want?!" I demanded.

He laughed again. "My, my. Lose our temper quickly, don't we?" He said in a playful tone. Yep. He was defiantly insane. "I guess I should introduce myself…"

"That would be great!"

"Shut up! I wasn't finished yet!" His mood quickly changed from playful, to furious. Was he bipolar to? "I am Alois Trancy."

"So, where is the person that captured me, because all I see is a scrawny, little boy."

"Watch your mouth! If I really wanted to, I could end your resistance right now." He paused. "Not even Ciel can save you!" He chuckled.

"What do you mean? And how do you know him?"

"Oh… Let's just say he's an old childhood friend of mine…"

…

_**Hey guys! I am sorry if you don't like Alois. He was the only one I could put in this story to make it work. Personally, he is my favorite character. On a side note, I recently watched a movie, on Netflix, called "April Showers". It's about a school shooting. It was a really sad movie. But on a happier note, it was filmed in my high school! Isn't that great? Now, when I go back tomorrow, I will never be able to look at it the same. It's a really good movie, and I recommend watching it! :D Anyways… Please review, and favorite! **_

_**Alois: I just made this story a whole lot better! **_

_**Ciel: I wouldn't be so sure of that, Trancy…**_

_**Sebastian: Excuse me my lord, but can we get a cat?**_

_**Ciel: NO!**_

_**Me: Awe Ciel! You should let him get a cat! D:**_

_**Until next time!**_

_**~YoDog41**_


	22. Chapter 22

Childhood friend? So, he was a demon. He couldn't have been a friend of Ciel's if this boy planned on getting revenge. Or maybe Ciel pissed him off. He tended to do that. I started to get feeling back in my body, and I sat up. This boy, err- Alois, was almost creepier then Ciel. Maybe it was his mood, and how it changed abruptly. Happy one minute, then, look-at-my-face-and-I-will-kill-you the next. He seemed really dangerous to be around, so I really didn't want my cockiness to get the better of me. I had already seen his mood change like that, I didn't want it happening again.

He was smiling like a mad-man. It scarred the shit out of me. I mentally face-palmed. What was I still doing here? I was able to move now. I went invisible, and tried to fly out, but I was electrocuted, and pushed back to the opposing wall. He gave a small chuckle. "You're not going anywhere, Phantom."

I glared maliciously at him. The bastard must have put a ghost shield on this son of a bitch. "So, why did you capture me? Is it for some sick, twisted game perhaps?"

"Possibly…" His smile grew more wicked. Man, did I want to punch this kid. Alois made a sudden move. He opened the cage door. And using his demon-speed, he caught me in his clutches. He then carried me over to a dissecting table. I immediately started to struggle. I knew what he was going to do, and I did not like it. I tried to fight my was out of his grip, but it was useless.

I tried multiple times to go invisible, and escape him, but his grasp was so tight, I couldn't even do that. I tried not to show to much fear, but it was a futile attempt. I was shoved down on the table, so hard, I lost all breath within me. I wanted to sit up, but I was having to much trouble breathing. By the time I got my breath back, I was strapped down to the table. I tried to go intangible, but I soon found out the restraints were ghost-proof. All I could do was sit there, and go through agonizing pain.

…

I grasped my side in pain, blood seeping through my figures. For the past twenty minutes, he had torched me. I wanted to cuss him out right there, but I was too afraid to. All I could do was sit on the floor, trying to stop the bleeding. I held back tears for now, but once Alois left, I would let them run down my face. He was standing on the outside of the cage, smiling like the little sadistic bastard he is. "I hope you have learned your lesson on talking back." He paused. "If you learn to shut your mouth once and a while, you could save your life… I will be back down later to check on you…" Alois then turned around, and walked away, closing the cellar door behind him.

I figured if there was any time to cry, it would be now. But for some reason the tears were gone, replaced by hate. I wondered if he did anything like this to Ciel, or if Alois acted nice to him. But one thing was for sure, I hated his guts. I needed to find a way out of there. I knew becoming invisible wasn't going to do anything. But maybe, if I was fast enough, I could pick the lock that rested on the door.

I found a bobby-pin type object on the floor, and once I noticed the gash on my stomach stop bleeding, I slid the end of it in the lock. I started to turn it, and was almost done, when the cellar door opened again. Alois grew furious at me, and used his demon speed to grab my arm. I dropped the pin, and stared at him. I was sure if his grip on my hand became any tighter, by bones would shatter. God! Did this hurt! I sent him an evil glare, with my green eyes. He backed up a little, probably shocked by what he saw, but then just tightened his grip anymore. I heard a snap, and I growled under my teeth. The ass-hole broke one of my fingers.

I smile graced his lips. "What do you think you are doing? Hm?"

I didn't reply. He yanked on my arm, and whispered loudly in my ear. "I will have you know, that I am not a very patient boy." He paused. "I will repeat myself once more… What were you trying to do?"

"He was trying to escape you…" I looked up, and saw Ciel on the top step.

…

_**Hey guys! Procrastination device, deactivate. -.- Yes. The reason I didn't update yesterday was merely because I didn't want to. Sorry about that! I don't have much to say other than, please review and favorite! And we will leave it at that! ^.^ Until next time!**_

_**~YoDog41**_


	23. Chapter 23

I was in pain. Lots of pain. I had many large gashes, but none compared to the one on my stomach. One of my bones in my hand was shattered, which most likely was my thumb. I thought I was a goner, until I saw my savior. Ciel Phantomhive. He now stood at the top step of the basement I was in. I was still in the cage, but the sadist, Alois, had my hand in a death grip. Once he heard Ciel's voice, he slowly let go of my hand, and turned towards him. I quickly yanked my hand back in the cage, so he could not do anymore harm to it.

Alois and Ciel were glaring at each other. I guess this proves that they were not childhood friends. They looked like they were about to rip one another's heads off. I scooted back to the edge of the cage. Right now, I didn't want to be a mile radius within them, but this was a good as it was going to get for now. "HOW DID YOU FIND US?!" demanded Alois. Ciel just chuckled.

"You don't think I am really that stupid do you? When a demon makes a contract with a human, the contracted place acts as a tracking device." Oh. So that's how Ciel knew where I was everywhere I went. Ciel was now leaning against the door frame, with a smirk on his face. Alois still had a furious look on his face, and was still staring at Ciel.

"I would suggest not getting so cocky. I am a demon to, and I can kill your contract just as easily as it was started."

"Oh. So you're a demon, to?"

"Yah."

"But how is that even possible? I killed you."

"Oh, yes. I should explain. When you and I shared a body, and I ended up in control, I made a contract with Hanna."

"Yes, I remember that."

"After she ate my soul, you gained control back over your body." He paused. "Once a demon obtains a humans soul, the demon has control of that soul. The demon can do as it pleases with it. Hanna knew how I wanted to get revenge on you, and she decided to put my soul back in my old body so I could do that. I thought of how to get revenge for a while, until I discovered you wanted to make a contract. I had Hanna change a name on the soul list. Instead of it saying one you could eat, I replaced it with "Danny Fenton's". Once I found out your medaling butler had found out that you could not at his soul, I had to find another way of getting revenge on you."

"So, what happens when you complete this so called "revenge"?"

"Hanna will gain my soul back, and dispose of my body."

Ciel started clapping, and walking down the steps towards Alois. "I must say, Trancy. You made a pretty clever plan. I think I underestimated you. But now that your plan is foiled, I think I will be taking my property back." Ciel was now standing two feet away from my kidnapper. Did he just call me his property? Oh well. It made sense, and I was in no condition to argue.

Ciel advanced towards Alois, and tried to claw him, but Alois was too fast, and dodged him easily. Alois then zoomed up to the cage I was in, and ripped off the lock. He opened the door, and grabbed me around the neck. I tried to get out of his grip, but it was to strong. Alois had claws to, I noticed. He cut open my side. I bellowed in pain. I looked down, and noticed blood rushing out of the gash. I was becoming light-headed, and ready to pass out.

This made Ciel furious. He grabbed Alois by the neck, and shoved him against the wall. Then using his claws, cut him to bits. I was lying on the floor, about to pass out. Once Ciel had killed him, he dropped what was left of his body on the floor, and was panting. I soon knew it was safe enough to pass out, and I did.

…

_**Hey guys! Alois is dead! I am sad about it, but all of you are probably jumping for joy! Well, as long as your happy, I'm happy. Alright, so. My mp3 player's volume got turned down, and I don't know how. The only way to turn it down is to use the touch screen, and it's broken. It scarred the crap out of me, because I don't know who, or what could have turned it down. I am begging to think Techness possessed it. If I ever hear, "I AM TECHNESS!" I will flip shit. Anyways, please review and favorite! ^.^ Until next time!**_

_**~YoDog41**_


	24. Chapter 24

I opened my eyes slowly. It felt like I hadn't slept in a few years. I was so tired. I looked around. I was no longer in that basement, but in a nice bedroom. I instantly recognized the interior. It had a Victorian style to it, and the room was fairly large. I was at Ciel's. He must have brought me here after I passed out. Surprisingly, I wasn't in pain. I must be on pain pills.

I kicked my legs over the side of the bed, and stood up with ease. Wow. These pain killers were a miracle worker! I walked towards the bathroom. I looked at my reflection. Something was different about it. I looked at my hand, and noticed no bandage on it. I could easily bend the finger that was broke, with no pain. What the hell was going on? Even if I was on pain killers, I couldn't bend a broken thumb.

I slowly lifted up my shirt and noticed there was no bandage there either. Not even a faint scar from the gash. Was it wall a dream? It couldn't have been. The pain felt all to real for it to be fake. Something weird was going on. Maybe Ciel would know.

…

After I got dressed, I left the room. I was now walking down the long hallway. I peered in Ciel's bedroom, and he was not there. I then looked in his library. Not there either. Finally, after peeking through many doors like a creeper, I found Ciel. He was sitting at his desk in his study doing some paper work. I walked up to his desk. "Hey. Can I talk to you?"

"Hm?" He looked up from his paperwork. "Oh, yeah. What is it?"

Something was off about him. He didn't sound like a complete douchbag when he asked. His tone sounded more genuine then before. "Um…"

"Is it about Alois, and why you don't feel any pain?"

"Actually, yes…"

"Well… When I brought you back to my mansion, after you passed out, Sebastian told me you weren't going to live."

"Then how am I still alive?"

"Sebastian told me the only way for you to live was to turn you into a demon. So that's what I did."

"WAIT! I'M A DEMON?!"

"Yes. And that's why you don't feel any pain right now."

"But why? Why did you do it? You could've just let me die."

"Enough questions for now. Training begins tomorrow."

"But we have school tomorrow!"

"Yes. Training is after school."

"Oh. Right."

"Now if you will excuse me. I have work to do."

I left the room without another word. Why would he save me when he could have just let me die there. Did he actually like me, and not just because of my soul? But if he didn't care about me, he wouldn't have even bothered to come to Alois' lair in the first place. And what about our contract. Was it still on? I saw Sebastian in the hallway. He was probably walking to Ciel. I stopped him. "Hey Sebastian. I need to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Do you know why Ciel saved me, instead of just leaving me to die?"

"I am not supposed to say. But I can tell you this… He cares for you. Now, I have a schedule to run. Will you be leaving now?"

"Yes."

"Would you like your mother to pick you up?"

"No. I think I will fly."

"Alright. Thank you for visiting the Phantomhive manor." He bowed, and went to go do what ever he does. Probably to molest a cat. He cares about me? But in which way? I turned into my ghostly half, and flew home faster than I even had before. Life was going to be even more crazy now that I was a demon.

_**The end…**_

_**Hey guys! Yes, this is the last chapter! I am sorry about not giving you a heads up about this! Anyways! Thank you all for the reviews:**_

_***chris8tella**_

_***jeanette9a**_

_***Paxloria**_

_***CSIalchemist**_

_***Angel T-chan Nekoi**_

_***RedHerring1412**_

_***Motaku1235**_

_***Shion Miku**_

_***SnowTime**_

_***lazy dp**_

_***mailaine**_

_***Que pasa**_

_***PercyJacksonLover14**_

_**and**_

_***peacobs10**_

_**Thanks guys!^.^**_

_**I had lots of fun writing this story! But I am not planning on a sequel! :/ Until next time!**_

_**~YoDog41**_


End file.
